The Silence of Amaryllis
by ShadowKitty896
Summary: The story of Harry's silent Twin, Amaryllis. Join us as we explore her life, and the effect of having a famous brother and the fact the she looks identical to Lily. I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, just Amaryllis.
1. Harry and Amaryllis

**Chapter One**

 **Amaryllis and Harry**

* * *

"Up, get up!" Petunia Dursley, the Aunt of The famous Harry Potter and the less famous Amaryllis Potter, his twin sister. She had perfect memories so she remembered what happened with her mother, but the cause of her death always confused the female twin, magic didn't exist. Not that anyone would believe her, even if she did talk, but she didn't… Ever, she wasn't allowed, so she just stopped.

While her brother Harry got the smallest bedroom, Amaryllis had the cupboard under the stairs, she didn't mind though, she was smaller then Harry and she liked to curl up under the blanket that Harry had given her from his bed. She had decorated it as best as possible, had a sign on the inside of the door that said 'Amaryllis's room' in fancy cursive writing, the walls had drawings and paintings of flowers, mountains and lakes that she had done at school.

"Girl, are you up?" Her Aunt shouted, Amaryllis just hit the door with her palm once to indicate she was in fact awake.

"Well get out here and do the cooking"

She sighed and pulled her red flannel over her white shirt and then left the cupboard, her Aunt had left the bacon cooking as she went to wake up Harry. Amaryllis had instantly went to the pan and flipped it over before it burnt on that side. Harry entered a moment latter.

"Morning Lis, sleep well?" He asked her as he started the coffee. She nodded to him silently and continued to cook the bacon while adding Eggs the the side.

"Thirty-six" Dudley suddenly said looking over the room full of presents after, surprisingly, counting them all up "that's two less then last year"

'Thirty-six more then I got last year' Amaryllis thought.

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy." Aunt Petunia said

"Thirty-seven then" His face started to turn red and Amaryllis started serving the food hoping that would stop a tantrum but her Aunt was already on the case.

"And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?"

"So I'll have Thirty-… Thirty" the younger girl rolled her eyes as she thought 'thirty-nine'

"Thirty-nine sweetums" said Aunt Petunia before walking off to answer the ringing phone.

"Oh, all right then" he said as he started opening his presents. Amaryllis while knowing she should hate her cousin always found it hard to hate people, she could if there was real reason but Dudley had never hurt her. She placed a plate of double servings in front of him while he opened his presents and then sent out half servings for her brother and herself.

"Bad news Vernon, Mrs Figg broke her leg, she can't take them" she jerked her head in the twins direction. Dudley looked up in horror, Harry in hope and Amaryllis with worry.

Amaryllis stood up and cleaned her plate before walking upstairs to wash her hands and face like everyday in her allocated time. She looked up at the mirror at herself, she and dark red hair that reached down to her mid back, Harry's hair was black and tousled, Petunia had cut it all off and it was back to its mess by morning. Her and Harry had the same Almond shaped Emerald eyes, though Harry always had to wear glasses so it messed the sight up a bit. She was a bit shorter then her twin and normal pale skin, but with freckles decorating her nose and cheeks. According to her Aunt she was a Mini-Lily, she had even sounded like her the few times she had talked, but her Aunt had taught her at an early age not to talk and when she did she got a hard slap over the back of the head and a week in her cupboard, she learnt quick and it had been nearly seven years since she had talked, no one remembered her talking at all though, or the reasons why they taught her not to.

She quickly washed her hands and face just as her brother walked in excited

"There taking us to the Zoo with them" Amaryllis smiled brightly and ran to her cupboard to get her jacket.

"Not you girl" her Uncle said "your staying here, in your Cupboard" this always happened, if they went somewhere they would drop Harry at Mrs Figgs and locked her in her Cupboard with some muesli-bars and a bottle of water… Apparently since she couldn't talk she couldn't shout out or call anyone.

Amaryllis nodded and sat down in the Cupboard, her Uncle gave her the daily food and water and then locked the cupboard shut. Then she heard them all leave and she was alone.

 **~A.P~**

An hour or so latter she sighed and pulled out her drawing pad, her brother had brought it for her after finding some money on the ground, she normally used charcoal from the fireplace when at home. She had some collected in a small tin and she pulled a piece out and started to draw more pictures, one of her father, mother and the murderer. They were fuzzy since she had only been just over one year old at the time, but they were good enough. There also pictures of people her mother had introduced her too before her death, there was pictures of her godfather Moony, Harry's godfather Padfoot, there friend Wormtail, a sketch of a short man with a wizards hat on called Flitwick, another of McGonagall, a giant man named Hagrid and finally the man who dropped them off Dumbledore. These were even fuzzier since she was even younger then, but the general picture could be made out.

She looked at the latest one she drew, of a man who had come in not long after her mothers death, he wore all black, his eyes and hair black too. He had run in seen his mother and started to cry while hugging her body close, it was a sad scene and always made her cry, a tear fell on to the drawing and her eyes widened for a moment as it came to life, the black eyed man rocking her mother back and forth in his arms. Then it went still like nothing happened. She shook her head shaking the thought that it happened out of her mind.

'It didn't move, your imagining things Lis' she sighed again and put the drawing pad away just as the front door slammed open.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" She heard her Uncle shout as he dragged Harry up the stairs.

"I don't know, one minuet the glass was there and then it wasn't… It was like magic" he said

'No, don't mention magic'

"There is no such thing as magic!" He said, she heard him throw Harry in his room and lock the door.

'So, the zoo didn't turn out well' she thought with a shake of her head and finishing off her bottle of water and hiding one of the two bars for latter.

Her Uncle opened the cupboard door and ordered her to start dinner, a big one since it was her cousins birthday. She nodded her understanding and went to do just that.

 **~A.P~**

By summer holidays had started Harry was finally allowed out of his room and take up his chores again, giving Amaryllis a break from the non-stop work.

"Dudley get the mail" her Uncle told her cousin said

"Make Harry get it" he said stuffing his face with bacon

"Harry get the Mail" he corrected

"Make Dudley get it" Harry tried

"Poke him with your Smeltings stick, Dudley" Harry jumped up and dodged the stick and ran to get the mail while Amaryllis sat down to eat her Breakfast. About two minuets latter her Uncle got irritated.

"Hurry up, boy!" he yelled "What are you doing, checking for letter-bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.

Harry entered and gave Uncle Vernon the bill and postcard while he sat down with a letter in his hand. Amaryllis indicated to it and Harry shrugged and went to open it.

"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk …"

"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"

Vernon sharply ripped the letter from Harry's hand "that's mine" Harry shouted.

"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the greyish white of old porridge.

"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.

Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness – Vernon!"

They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smeltings stick.

Vernon looked at Harry "was there another?" He asked "for your sister?"

Harry shook his head and they were all pushed into the hall, Harry and Dudley fought for the keyhole of the door. Dudley won of course and Harry laid on the ground to listen through the gap under the door. Amaryllis closed her eyes, years of silence gave her better hearing.

"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address – how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"

"Watching – spying – might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.

"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want –"

Amaryllis could hear her Uncle pacing.

"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer … yes, that's best … we won't do anything …"

"But –"

"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"

"What about the girl?" Her Aunt questioned

"She didn't get a letter, she must be normal, but still if they know where Harry sleeps they they might know where the girl sleeps"

"So, where do we put her?"

"In the guest bedroom, but the bed goes in the attic and bring down the camping bed… A reward for being normal" he said, they all ran before he could open the door.

An hour latter Amaryllis was sitting on the camp bed of the guest room, there was an ensuite bathroom as well, though she was warned to keep to her allocated times or she was back in the cupboard. She taped her drawings to the back of the door and kept the rest under the bed.

The next few days were filled with letters getting pushed under doors and through windows and one time when she was cooking they showed up in eggs and in bottles. Finally her uncle snapped. He pushed her into her room with a few boxes of muesli-bars, a cup to use in the ensuite sink for water and then he locked her in and then the family left with Harry. Her uncle thinking that Amaryllis would just slow them down.

 **~A.P~**

Amaryllis was bored, so very bored. The first two days she spent just sitting around and drawing. But today was her Birthday, the first one without her brother, and she had nothing to do, she was out of paper and charcoal, drawings covered the ground around her camp bed where she laid just glaring at the ceiling.

 _Click_

' _What was that?'_ She thought…' _sounded like the front door'_

She ran to the window and looked at the front door to see a short man and a large women wearing weird clothing enter the house. Amaryllis tilted her head and waited patiently to see what would happen, doors were opened and closed all along the house before he reached the guest bedroom door. The female twin ran to the Ensuite with the bedside lamp in her hand and peeking out as she heard the click of her bedroom door. The door opened and she went to trough the lamp but stopped and took a sigh of relief seeing the face of someone she knew from her memories.

The two invaders looked confused at her relief. She walked over to the door and pulled a drawing down and handed it over, it was the one of Flitwick.

"You remember him?" The large women asked.

Amaryllis nodded then ran to get her notebook to write a greeting then held it up.

 ** _-I'm Amaryllis, it's a pleasure to meet you Professors-_**

"You can't talk?" The lady asked Amaryllis shook her head then wrote.

 _ **-I know Flitwick, but might I enquire about your name Ma'am-**_

"She can't talk, yet has more Manners then most… I'm Professor Sprout"

 _ **-if your looking for Harry I'm afraid you missed him-**_

"But we're looking for you" Flitwick said

Amaryllis looked confused.

"You must know you're a witch, with your memory?" He asked

 _ **-But, I'm normal. I never got a letter when Harry's came-**_

"The quill kept misspelling your name so it never arrived, here's the fixed one" Sprout said handing it over.

 **Miss A. Potter**

 **Guest Bedroom**

 **4 Privet Drive**

 **Surry**

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Miss Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress._

"Grab your coat, we're going shopping" Sprout said, Amaryllis ran and grabbed her jacket

 _ **-Where are we going?-**_

"Diagon Alley"


	2. Diagon Alley and Whisper Wood

**AN: Diagon Alley is always stereotypical... Be patient. Hogwarts is where the magic starts.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Diagon Alley and Whisper Wood**

* * *

"Welcome, Amaryllis, to Diagon Alley" Professor Flitwick said, Professor Sprout had gone off back to Hogwarts, leaving the short wizard and mute witch to go shopping. Amaryllis looked around the Alley with wide amazement, her parents didn't bring her here as a baby so she had no memories of the place, she found it relieving. She bounced on the spot waiting till she was given permission to look around.

"Well go ahead" he said, she grinned and then was gone in a flash of red. Flitwick actually blinked and looked around shocked at her speed. He looked around, worried that he had lost the silent girl.

"Amaryllis?" He called out "Amaryllis?"

A tap on his shoulder made him jump and he turned around to find her right there.

"Oh Miss Potter, maybe you should stick with me" he said leading her down to Gringotts, Amaryllis smiled and nodded while skipping after him.

The place was in her opinion, magnificent. The colours and magic just shocked the silent girls mind. People were talking about the prices of potion ingredients and owls could be heard from what looked like a magic pet store. But what caught her attention was two stores, right next to each other, one was a bookstore the other an Art store. Flitwick stopped to see her jumping back and forth looking through the windows of both stores.

"Once we get your money we can come back for books and art supplies" he promised. She gave him a thankful smile and then after one last look, she followed after the short professor to a large crooked building, but he didn't enter.

"Unfortunately this is as far as I go, I'm not exactly welcome among the goblin community" he handed her a key "just give that to one and I'm sure they'll work it out and help"

Amaryllis gulped and took the key before entering, taking a moment to read the engraving on the silver doors.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

She walked inside and looked around the large bank, goblins were on high desks weighing jewels and coins that looked strange to her. She saw older wizards walking up to desks and bowing there heads but never shaking hands. She noted that since there desks were up high it was a show of there power to look down at people.

'Greed and power hungry' she thought.

She was to nervous to move until a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Why are you just standing there Weasley?" She turned to look at a boy her age and up at a tall man both with platinum hair.

She went to shake her head but ended up pulling her notepad out and writing **_-I'm Amaryllis Potter, Im worried about dealing with the Goblins, I don't want to get on there bad side, I'm afraid my Silence won't help the matter-_**

"Potter, where's your twin?" The tall man asked

 ** _-He came with someone else, I came with Professor Flitwick-_**

"Which would explain why your alone in here, just write that you wish to visit your vault, remember to introduce yourself, and now your head, don't offer your hand" he said.

She mouthed 'Thank you'

"I'm Lucius Malfoy, and this is my son Draco"

 ** _-Pleasure to meet you Sir, You too Draco… I best be on my way, don't want to keep the Professor waiting-_**

"See you on the train" Draco said and then he and his father walked off.

She walked through the room of goblins till she found one without a customer near. She wrote down the note quickly and placed it on his desk with the key.

 **-Excuse me Master Goblin, my name is Amaryllis Potter, I wish to visit my vault-** she waited till he was looking at her before she bowed her head. The goblin seemed to smile at that before calling out to Griphook who took the note and key and reading it through.

"Another Potter, I helped your brother a couple of hours ago, follow me"

She followed after the goblin quickly and hopped in the cart nervously. Once he started it she felt like she left her organs behind, the wind pushed her hair back so hard it felt like it would rip from the roots, after a long cart ride it came to a stop.

"This is your vault, your brother has his own, once your both seventeen you'll have access to the Potter family Vaults" he said

She quickly wrote down **-Vaults? As in more then one?-**

"The Potter family is a very old and wealthy family" he pulled the key out and opened the door, her eyes widened at the stacks and stacks of Gold, Silver and Bronze.

 ** _-would you be kind enough to explain the currency system for me?-_**

"Muggle raised?" Amaryllis nodded. "The Gold are Galleons, the Silver are Sickles, and the Bronze are Kunts. Seventeen sickles to a Galleon, and twenty-nine Kunts to a sickle"

She did the math quickly in her head.

 ** _-So that's Four Hundred and ninety-three Knuts to the Galleon?-_**

"Correct Miss Potter" he said before handing her a pouch.

She took the pouch and filled it up with around seventy Galleons, twenty Sickles and thirty Knuts after the Goblin explained that the bag was bigger on the inside. Once that was all done he locked the vault, returned the key and then they took the frightening cart back to the top and by the end she thought she would throw up.

She bowed her head to Griphook in thanks and then stumbled outside and sitting down next to Professor Flitwick who was talking to tall man with red hair.

"Oh there you are Amaryllis, Don't worry, the first time is always the worst" the red head walked off and once the Mute was feeling better they headed to Florish and Blotts.

"Okay, go ahead, I'm sure you can handle this, I'm not a fan of crowds"

She walked into the store and with a note asking where first year books are headed to the busy shelf. For a moment she stood still and closed her eyes, listening to the whispers of the books around her, after a moment she shook her head and opened her eyes.

' _Okay_ ' I thought ' _what do I need?'_

She pulled her list out and started grabbing down the books and adding up the price in her head.

 ** _1 Galleon - The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_**

 ** _2 Galleons - A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_**

 ** _2 Galleons - Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_**

 ** _1 Galleon - A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_**

 ** _2 Galleons - One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_**

 ** _2 Galleons - Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_**

 ** _2 Galleons - Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_**

 ** _1 Galleon - The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_**

 _'Thirteen Galleons all up, I said I would use thirty-forty for books, so I have spare for something else'_

She looked through the shelves of books and ended up grabbing.

The Book of Charms & Spells, Charms of Defence and Deterrence (something to do with a Patronus), Curses and Counter-Curses (bad things follow Harry, might as well be prepared), Transformation Through the Ages, Book of Potions, Potion Opuscule, Cutting Chopping & Dicing: a guide to Potion Preparation, Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions, Hogwarts: a History, Important Modern Magical Discoveries, Modern Magical History, Spell Potions and finally one that caught her attention most was, Magical Arts.

' _Twenty-five Galleons plus the Thirteen from before'_ she took the twenty-one books to the counter and they were kind enough to shrink them down and place them in a wrapped box.

After that Amaryllis and Professor Flitwick went to get her robes, then her Telescope, Phials, caldron, scales And a basic Potions ingredients kit.

Next stop was Scribbulus Writing Implements, a small shop full of Quills, Ink and Parchment. Professor Flitwick quickly showed her how to use a quill and was impressed by her handwriting. She brought a set of five quills each a different colour, four bottles of black ink, two in red, one in blue and one which changed colour.

By now she had twenty Galleons left, and two stores to go to. They went to the art supply store where she brought five drawing books, two coloured pencil sets, a charcoal set and a paint set. That all came up to Ten Galleons, so she had fifteen left for her wand.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of her neck prickled.

The moment she stepped into the wand store she could feel the magic, the whispers like with the books, but stronger.

"Ahh, I was wondering when the other would come" a strange looking man walked up to her. He looked… Well, in her opinion, creepy beyond measure.

"Which is your wand arm?" He asked and she held out her left arm.

"I remember when your Mother got her first wand, a charm wand… Made of Willow, your father's was a Transfiguration wand made of Mahogany." He walked down the stacks of wands. "Your brother instead got a Holly wand, powerful… Good for Defence… She'll we see where your talents lie?"

She nodded quickly and clapped her hands a few times excited. Flitwick smiled from his seat waiting to see if She would follow a parent or be unique like her brother.

"Here we go, Willow and unicorn hair" he placed the box on the counter and let her pick up the wand, she could automatically tell it wasn't her wand but indulged the insane man by waving it and making the windows shatter.

"I guess not" he said and walked off for another "Mahogany and unicorn tail hair."

Again not her wand, but waving it for him. This time a large crack appeared through the desk.

"Maybe your like your brother" he said and walked off once more to get a new wand, after the thirteenth wand Ollivander looked at her confused.

"You haven't talked yet, why?"

"She's mute" Flitwick told the creepy man.

He stood there thinking for a moment then walked off returning with an old dusty box.

"Only one of its kind I believe, my grandfather made this, never made another like it since it wasn't every considered for a witch of wizard." He opened the box and she looked at the wand inside, it was pure white with black creeping up it like vines.

"Whisper wood, rare for its kind" she could hear it calling out to her, she tapped her ear to indicate she could hear it. "It has a Thestral Tail Hair, normally found in wands with those who have the potential to become Potion Masters" her smiled grew at the mention of Potions.

"I see that you find Potions interesting" she nodded quickly and held out her hand eagerly for the wand. He picked it up and placed it in her hand, the wand glowed and wind blew around her strongly, her shoulders shook in silent giggles as it tickled her skin.

"There you are Miss Potter, 14' Whisper wood with the tail hair of a Thestral" after paying eight Galleons for the wand, two Galleons for a wand holster and another three for a wand care kit, Amaryllis and Flitwick left and went to buy her a trunk which Flitwick magically expanded the inside slightly to fit all her books. He magically sent them to her room and then they took the knight bus, which frightened her, back to her uncles house.

Before she got off the bus he handed her an envelope, "here is your train ticket, it leaves at eleven sharp… I'm sure Harry knows how to get on the platform, see you at Hogwarts Amaryllis."

She waved goodbye as the bus rounded the corner and vanished and then she walked into the house.

"Where have you been girl?" He uncle shouted instantly. She yanked her wand out of its arm holster and pointed it at him, she remembered the rule about no magic outside Hogwarts, but her uncle didn't know that. Vernon raised his hands then vanished into the kitchen.

' _That should make him leave me alone for a while'_ then headed upstairs to her brothers room.

"Lis!" He shouted seeing her "where have you been, I got back here and you weren't around" she pulled her wand out to show him.

"Someone came and took you shopping, so you did get a letter?" She nodded her head.

"Great, I was afraid of leaving you behind"

She left her brother to return to her room and start reading through her books. The first one she grabbed out was Magical Drafts and Potions and started flipping through the pages, memorising each ingredient then grabbing out her Potion Preparation book and looking through the differences.

'This looks easy' she thought as she wrote little notes on the pages of her book at the simple differences, she grabbed her copy of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, and looked at the plants used in potions.

She did this for every book, using the extra books she wrote to scribble notes on the pages of her books. Each book had her name signed inside the cover with a small picture of the Amaryllis Flower under it. She had labeled each of her possessions and packed each item which she didn't need for the month in her trunk.

After she was sure everything was ready she grabbed one of the new drawing pads and the colour pencil set and started sketching pictures of Diagon Alley, the stores and store owners. The goblins and animals she saw, Flitwick offered to buy her a pet but she declined, she knew nothing about owning pets and preferred her books. Plus knowing she would have to use animal parts in potions made her go against owning one.

 **~H.A~**

Four weeks latter, the night before they left for Hogwarts Harry went to ask about a ride, even if Vernon did say no, she would just introduce Harry to the Knight Bus and Ernie. She was laying on her bed reading through her copy of Hogwarts: A History when there was a knock on her door, she let her leg hang off the bed and she stomped it twice to tell them they could come in

Her Aunt stuck her head in the room and and then walked over to the bed.

"I don't know why I hoped you would be normal, your only a reminder of my sister" she frowned and placed a shoebox on the bed and then left.

Amaryllis raised an eyebrow up and grabbed the shoebox opening it up, inside were small novelty objects, a hair pin with a fake Lily on it, a red diary with a lock, a charm bracelet with random charms like Potion Phials, Flowers, A feather and many more. There were a few drawings inside and a string necklace with a Lily on the end which she could tell doubled to tie her hair back when need be.

She smiled and put the Lily string necklace on and then removing it to tie her hair back. She put the charm bracelet on and then went to look in the mirror with a smile.

She set out her clothes for the next day, her plain jeans, her boots, a white shirt and a blue flannel shirt. She placed her school robes on the top of her stuff in her trunk for easy access and placed the shoe box in the trunk next to her own shoebox of drawings. Then settled down for the night having strange dreams of dancing wands of exploding potions.

"Amaryllis, wake up, we got to go!" She woke up to her brother shaking her and yelling at her to get up. She sat up and looked at the clock, her eyes widening and she jumped up running to her bathroom and changed quickly into her set clothes, stuck her wand in her arm holster up her sleeve and grabbed her trunk pulling it down the stairs after Harry.

"About time Girl" Her uncle had given up trying to pronounce her name… Not that it was hard… Just Am-Er-El-is… The Belladona Lilly.

Her brother helped place her trunk in the boot of the car and then they squeezed in the back with Amaryllis in the middle once Aunt Petunia persuaded him to sit in the back with the Magic Uses.

They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk on to a trolley and wheeled it into the station for him. Harry thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.

"Well, there you are, Girl, boy. Platform nine – platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"

He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.

"Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word.

The twins watched him drive off with Dudley in the back laughing, Harry and Amaryllis looked around trying to work out who to ask, while Harry went to ask a Guard, Amaryllis listened out of anyone.

"-Packed with Muggles, of course"

'Well, it is a Muggle station' she grabbed her brothers arm and indicated for him to follow, Amaryllis ran after the group of Red Heads.

"Mummy, can't I go?"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

What looked like the oldest boy marched towards platforms nine and ten. The twins watched, careful not to blink in case they missed it – but just as the boy reached the divide between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him, and by the time the last rucksack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

"Fred, you next," the plump woman said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly woman, call yourself our mother?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went..

His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done, because a second later, he had gone – but how had he done it?

Now the third brother was walking briskly towards the ticket barrier – he was almost there – and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.

There was nothing else for it.

"Excuse me," Harry said to the plump woman.

"Hello Dears"

Harry suddenly didn't know what to say. Amaryllis wrote quickly on her pocket book.

- **Can you please tell my brother and I how to get on the platform Ma'am?-**

"First times at Hogwarts? It's Ron's first time too" she indicated to the boy there age with the trademark red hair and dirt on his nose.

Harry finally nodded and spoke "no one told us how to get on the Platform"

"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if your nervous"

Amaryllis volunteered to go first and lined her trolley up and started at a jog towards the wall, her eyes widened but she didn't close them as she ran right through the brick wall without crashing. She smiled and looked around at the train with wide eyes. She pushed her trolley to one of the train doors and then with weak arms tried to tug her trunk onto the train. She huffed and jumped over it onto the ground and tried to push it up onto the train.

"Hello Amaryllis, need help?" She turned to see Draco and with a sigh of relief she nodded. He indicated to two bulky boys which looked like body guards and with a push they got it on the train. 'Thankyou' she mouthed and hopped onto the train with the three following behind her, she found an empty compartment and the bulky boys lifted the trunk up onto the overhead.

"So do you know which house your hoping for?" Draco asked. Amaryllis shrugged and pulled her notepad out.

- ** _While I'm ambitious I'm not cunning, while I'm Loyal I'm not hardworking because I find things easy to me, while I'm creative my wit is imaginary and I'm not one to be brave and jump in at a situation without knowing what to do-_**

"Well, however they sort us is never wrong, hope to see you in Slytherin" he said and then then he walked away. Amaryllis pulled two wrapped cookie she brought from a vending machine at the station and gave it to the bulky boys for there help, they smiled taking the cookies and leaving.

A few minuets latter a chubby boy entered the compartment looking sad and he sat down not noticing her. And then a bushy haired girl walked in, Amaryllis looked up and saw there trunks already up the top.

They sat down and after a moment noticed her, she waved shyly at both of them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, I'm Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you, this is Neville Longbottom" Amaryllis pulled out a pre-made sign and held it up.

- ** _Amaryllis Potter, Pleasure to meet you-_**

"Oh are you Mute?" She asked Amaryllis and she nodded. Neville was looking wide eyes at the last name.

"And Potter as in Harry and Amaryllis Potter, I've read all about you too, well, mainly Harry… Your in multiple books that I brought for a bit of spare reading. It's strange you know, how no one could beat him and then your brother does without doing anything. You two survived like it was nothing"

- ** _Books can Lie Miss Granger, while I may have walked away without a scar I have an Eidetic memory, I remember what happened, and don't think it was nothing, I lost my parents that night and I'm going to remember that for the rest of my life. The books have in fact lied, how can they know what happened when my brother and I are the only survives? You seem like an amazing Girl, and I'm sure we will make great friends, but think before you talk otherwise you might say something that hurts someone more then that-_**

She handed the paper over and then leaned back in her seat looking out the window at Fred and George helping Harry get his trunk on the train.

"I…I'm so sorry, I don't mean to be like that, it just happens, I get excited and I talk and don't really think"

Amaryllis smiled at her and nodded.

"You have Eidetic memory, have you read the books?"

 ** _-Every single one-_**

"I can't wait for charms, it looks so interesting, like the magic you would see on the streets"

- ** _Potions is what I can't wait for, I've studied the book and the extras I brought-_**

"Your brought Extras as well?" Amaryllis nodded and then they both turned to Neville.

He looked shyly at them before stammering out "H-Her-Herbology" Amaryllis smiled and nodded. They were so into the conversation that they didn't notice the train moving an hour into the trip.

Neville stood up to look for his toad and Hermione went to help him. Amaryllis took this moment to change into her robes and tied her hair back with the Lily String necklace. Hermione came back a moment latter and slumped down. "I did it again" she said sadly.

Amaryllis smiled and patted Hermione's head.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Amaryllis jumped up and down on the spot to warm up and to lessen her stiff legs. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and She heard a deep voice: "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Harry smiled at the giant man.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark either side of them that Amaryllis thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice..

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!".

The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione got in a boat while Amaryllis shared with Malfoy and the two bulky boys she found out we're called Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, "Right then – FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last on to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door and then… Silence.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so, I need help people's.**

 **PLEASE COMMENT ANSWER**

 **Will Amaryllis be a**

 **A. Brave Gryffindor**

 **B. Cunning Slytherin**

 **C. Intelligent Ravenclaw**

 **D. Loyal Hufflepuff?**

 **Amaryllis is a flower also known as the Belladona Lily. It's a smaller Darker version of a Lily. Get it?**

 **Also before anyone asks, I don't think it will be a Amaryllis/Draco story. It's to early to pairings anyway, she's eleven!**

 **And no, she won't be apart of the Golden Group. But they will interact a lot. It mainly depends on her chosen house.**


	3. Brave Smart Loyal or Ambitious

**A/N: well, not many voted. But adding the votes from both sites one came out on top. If you don't like my decision please, do complain and I'll redo the chapter.**

 **This chapter is mainly from the book... The magic starts in the next.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Brave..Smart..Loyal...Ambitious**

* * *

The silence ended with the doors opening up sharply, a tall women with black greying hair in a bun, wearing emerald robes. She had glasses on and gave everyone a strict look that clearly said 'Behave' before looking to Hagrid.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She opened the doors and all the first years piled into the huge Entrance hall, it looked big enough to hold the whole Dursley house plus more. Amaryllis looked up but couldn't spot the ceiling. She ushered us through to a small empty chamber off the hall, they all seemed to group together in a way that will probably never happen again.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room"

Amaryllis tilted her head slightly at that, she had never been much of a family person, there was her twin but her lack of speech made communication hard.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours"

She started walking to the door.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Amaryllis checked her hair was tied back tightly with the Lily string necklace and her cloak and clothes were straight.

Then jumped when several people behind her screamed.

"What the –?"

About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first-years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first-years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first-years, "and follow me."

As they walked into the room Amaryllis looked up at the thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first-years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Amaryllis looked away from the stares to look up at the roof again, remembering what the history book said. Apparently Hermione thought the same and whispered to a girl next to her. "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

Amaryllis looked back down as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first-years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

Amaryllis looked at al the students, wondering what was going to happen next for a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to my brother. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Amaryllis rolled her eyes and folded her arm, she looked at the four houses and thought hard about the song. She turned again and looked at each of the professors, she saw Flitwick and Sprout on one side of Dumbledore, she smiled at them warmly then continued looking down the table, she saw an empty chair, obviously for McGonagall, Hagrid at the very end, and then two more professors in between. One was wearing a turban and staring at Harry while the other, with wide black eyes, greasy hair and a slightly hooked nose was staring at Amaryllis herself, like he had seen a ghost…

' _This is the man who held Mother after she died… Maybe they were friends'_ she smiled at him then turned to where Draco stood next to her.

"Ready?" She nodded her head quickly wishing she had her notepad out.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause –

" **HUFFLEPUFFF**!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

" **HUFFLEPUFF**!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

" **RAVENCLAW**!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Amaryllis heard Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

" **HUFFLEPUFF**!"

Sometimes, Harry and Amaryllis noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus", the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

" **GRYFFINDOR**!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted " **GRYFFINDOR** ", Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag".

Amaryllis silently giggled as Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, " **SLYTHERIN**!"

Malfoy smiled at Amaryllis then went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now.

"Moon" … "Nott" … "Parkinson" … then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" … then "Perks, Sally-Anne" … and then.

"Potter, Amaryllis" Her heart seemed to pound in her chest as she slowly approached the stool and sat down, moments latter the hat was place on her head and it covered her eyes.

' _Ahh, a Potter'_ the hat said, Amaryllis jumped slightly at the sound.

' _Hello_?' She thought

' _I can hear you, and I'm ecstatic to be the first in a very long time, even if it is in your mind'_ it replied

'So, if your in my mind, where do you think I belong?' She asked

' _Well, unfortunately not Gryffindor… You may be Brave but you never run into a situation without a plan and knowing what to expect. Your intelligent, yes, but you don't have that thirst which many Ravenclaws do, it's all logic to you. Your memory allowed you to remember everything so you don't need extra study. Your Ambitious but not very cunning, again. All Logic. And you are Hardworking but you haven't felt the need to be loyal to anyone but your brother, and even then you felt like the lesser in the twin bond…'_

' _Sounds like we have a difficult choice on our hands'_ she told him

' _Yes, yes we do. Well, your heart is that of a Slytherin, but your mind of a Ravenclaw'_

 _'But which have I followed all my life?'_ she thought sarcastically.

The hat chuckled out loud to the hall, Amaryllis could imagine the shocked and confused looks. Her visible lips grinned as the hat shouted out,

 **RAVENCLAW**.

The table second from the left cheered loudly as McGonagall took the hat off and she ran to her house table.

She sat down next to Padma Patil who, in her excitement hugged the younger Potter. Amaryllis looked to Flitwick who was grinning and then to the greasy haired man who was clapping with a slight upturn of his lips as if happy she was a Ravenclaw… Or Happy she wasn't a Gryffindor. She knew already that Harry wouldn't be in Ravenclaw, and she would miss her, but she wanted people to notice her, as Amaryllis Potter… Not the Twin of Harry Potter.

"Potter, Harry" McGonagall shouted out and she watched him, oh so nervous, twin take his turn up to the stool. Amaryllis heard people whispering the name, making the twin shake her head with irritation.

A good five or so minuets latter the hay finally shouted out **GRYFFINDOR** and the table of lions roared there happiness to get the boy-who-lived in there house.

Amaryllis clapped her hands seeing Harry sit next to his first friend, she turned to look at Padma and held up her pre-made sign.

- ** _Amaryllis Potter, Pleasure to meet you-_**

"Padma Patil" she offered her hand to the red head which was shaken quickly before grabbing out her notebook to talk

"You're mute?" Padma asked confused when she didn't talk.

Amaryllis nodded as she pulled a fountain pen out.

"Have you learnt Sign-Language?"

 ** _-I wish. Unfortunately my home life was less the desirable, I wasn't allowed many books, wasn't allowed extra lessons either-_**

"Well, I can teach you, my cousin is Deaf so everyone in the family learnt" she said with a grin.

- ** _Really?_** -

"Of course, but we have to come up with some sort of nickname, I can barely pronounce A-Mary-liss"

Amaryllis silently giggled and wrote down.

- ** _Am Er ill iss seems to be the easiest way, call me Liss-_**

"Liss, sounds good"

Suddenly the room went silent.

Albus Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! "Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Padma and Amaryllis sat there giggling from what they assumed was insanity. The giggling stopped the moment the food appeared, her eyes widened as she looked over the food. Her first thought was to stuff herself, to eat as much as possible. But her mind told her that it would be dangerous, her body hadn't had heavy rich food in ten years. She clenched her hands into fists and the calmly reached out for a bread roll and a few potatoes. All the meat looked heavy a rich so she avoided it carefully. She also grabbed some peas and carrots and dug into the food slowly. Her new friend gave her a strange look but dismissed the carefully choosing and tiny plate of food. She looked up and saw Harry stuffing his face ' _well, he'll have either horrible nightmares or a sore stomach'._

Her stomach flipped as she heard screams from the next table over, there was a ghost with his head hanging off his neck like a hinge. Padma next to her slowly pushed her good away at the sight but Amaryllis just shrugged and went back to eating.

"Hello, I'm Terry" a boy across from them said.

"I'm Padma and this is Amaryllis, she's mute but I'm going to teach her how to sign" Amaryllis held her hand out to shake Terry's, Padma did just after.

"Pleasure to meet you" he said. Dinner switched to dessert and then at last, the puddings too disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The Hall fell silent.

"Ahem – just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Amaryllis, of course, skipped the Hogwarts song. Mealy shrugging when Snape, who wasn't singing either and found out his name from a second year, raised his eyebrows at the girl. He dropped one eyebrow so only one was up, she sighed and then mouthed 'Mute' his eyes widen slightly then left the room with the rest of the Professors when the song ended as the Prefects led there houses away.

Penelope Clearwater was the new Ravenclaw prefect of the year, she talked to us as we walked. "The Ravenclaw tower is found in the West tower of Hogwarts, our head of house is Professor Flitwick, he also teaches Charms. Which is your first class tomorrow morning, but since there is so little of you" she looked over the six of us "they may merge the classes again, they normally do. Classes start at Nine Thirty sharp, you will have three classes a day normally, two in the morning and one after lunch, and astronomy at midnight on Wednesday's I believe. You need to be in the Great Hall by eight tomorrow morning… Do not be late"

She kept the monologue up until they reached a tight spiral staircase, they took it in lines of three till they reached a landing with a large door, there was no doorknob or keyhole but rather a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. Penelope knocked the knocker at it spoke.

-It's between heaven and earth and is not on a tree

In this riddle I have told you but you can't tell me.-

"You have to and we a riddle to get inside, normally it repeats riddles throughout the year but there difficult… Like this one for instant… Good luck" she said standing aside.

They all stood there confused at the riddle.

' _It said it told us, but now we have to tell it… It mentioned a tree so maybe it has to do with th… Wait.. Not is also spelled Knot…'_

She pulled out her notepad and wrote down.

 ** _-Knot on a Tree-_** and then showed it to Penelope, she smiled and read it out to the door and it swung open.

"The Mute solved it first, good job"

Amaryllis silently groaned hoping that wouldn't catch on as they all walked into the Ravenclaw common room which was a wide, circular room with a midnight blue carpet, arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks, and a domed ceiling painted with star. There were Bookcases, Desks and chairs surrounding the room, while blue sofas surrounded the fireplace.

"The Ravenclaws house Two to a room, so Padma and Amaryllis will share since there the only girls this year. A majority of the first years went to Hufflepuff. So Terry, Michael, Anthony and Phillip pair up quickly.

Anthony and Michael decided to share and Terry and Phillip were left with the other.

 **~A.P~**

Padma and Amaryllis entered there room with giant smiles, it was a strange room in there opinion. There was a giant bookcase as one of the walls. It was empty at the moment. There were two beds on each side with class bedside tables next to each. It looked more like a private study then a castle room. There was a couch I between the bedside tables for reading. Desks at each end of the bed and pin boards by the doors.

"Home for the next seven years" Padma said as they walked over to there separate beds, Amaryllis took the bed away from the window, in the dark shadows.

"How about we set up in the morning? I always wake up early" she told the redhead.

Amaryllis smiled and nodded.

"Good" they smiled at each other and then headed straight to bed.


End file.
